parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
November ("September" Parody)
The Truth was Worse than They Knew... Reynold “Bearen” Michaels, Kiara, and Nick Wilde awaken in the aftermath of a deadly cataclysm, finding themselves in the dead center of an apocalypse. Surrounded by the ruins of what was once a thriving metropolis, and trapped in the midst of savage, mindless animals, the threesome gradually piece together the cause of the disaster. They experience a flashback of their museum trip with Matthew Micahs, Fabienne Growley, and Wolfgang back in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. While investigating one run-down museum, they had discovered a customized spaceship hidden within the remnants of an old memorial. As they explored and admired its features, the trio had accidentally caused it to launch into space, transporting them in mere hours many light-years from their home planet and towards a new world, Animuria, that was much like their own. Landing in Howl Angeles (the furry equivalent of Los Angeles), Nick, Kiara, and Bearen had been surprised by Judy Hopps, who had already been on a mission there with Kenai and omega wolf Lilly, all three of which offered to show them around. Kiara, Nick, and Bearen start to remember that strange things began to happen around them during their sightseeing. Judy determines that the occurrences were somehow related to the three—although it was really Lilly using them for her vicious purposes. The group had later discovered from Judy’s research that similar incidents were taking place elsewhere in the country. Traveling across the nation, they had ended up in Bear Mountain State Park, Zoo York (New York). While there, Lilly secretly turned on Judy, revealing her plans to create a radioactive force field meant to destroy Zoo York. However, she unintentionally merged inside of the force field, unleashing a shockwave that devastated much of the area and sent a “phase-glitch” right through Nick, Bearen, and Kiara. Having been trying to escape on the Bear Mountain Bridge which collapsed from the impact, the trio fell with it and were knocked unconscious upon impact with the Hudson River below. Still in the present, the trio further recall that they had been washed all the way to Newark, New Furry (New Jersey), where they were recovered by Judy and Kenai. While traversing the state in search of Lilly, whom Kenai suspected of also being behind the disasters, Bearen, Nick, and Kiara had started to experience mental “personality glitches” caused by the shockwave, gradually making them more villainous and fierce. Driven by their wild instincts to Pawsdelphia (Philadelphia), they had encountered Lilly who revealed their intentions to dominate the world through the triad’s newfound powers. Out of sheer insanity, however, the threesome had turned against the now-evil wolf and unleashed their powers, totally annihilating everything and everyone present. Ultimately, Kiara, Bearen, and Nick realized that they were the cause of the apocalypse, and that the only way they could save themselves, their friends Kenai and Judy, or Animura would be to rescue the pristine heroism still remaining in their hearts—from being completely purged by their savage psyches. Main Character (Cast) Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride), Nick Wilde (Zootopia), and Reynold “Bearen” Michaels bear (Original Character) as Eurobeat Brony Lilly (Alpha and Omega) as Mic the Michrophone Playing As Themselves Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Kenai (Brother Bear) Wolfgang Wolf Fabienne Growley (Zootopia) Matthew Micahs cheetah (Original Character) Trivia * This the fourth time that Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Reynold “Bearen” Michaels have played as a threesome, and the third time they have played the same role. * This is Wolfgang’s second Phase Awesomeness appearance and the first time he has a neutral role. * This parody marks the debut of Eve and Lilly, and is Phase Awesomeness’s first adventure parody based on a song. * This particular parody was specifically named "November", being published on the last day of November 2017, not to mention that November is a “fall” month and comes two months after September. Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:Parodies Category:Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Bearen Category:The Living Tombstone Category:Adventure